hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
A Private Meeting
Not to be confused with The Private Meeting. :For the discovery, see A Private Meeting (challenge). :For the piece of intel, see A Private Meeting (intel). A Private Meeting is an opportunity available for The Showstopper mission. It can be used to catch Viktor Novikov, one of the two targets of the mission, alone. Description :Novikov and Decker appear to have business, the kind best done in secret. :Novikov is meeting Max Decker, a senior agent in the Russian FSB. Small world. The FSB has been mounting a criminal case against Novikov but Decker's boss, FSB section chief Nicholai Kamarov, committed suicide only last night. Or perhaps not. Either way, this could be a chance to catch Novikov away from the spotlight. Instructions :1. Find out more about Decker :2. Get a bodyguard disguise :3. Meet up with Decker :4. Escort Decker to the pagoda Guide Getting started The starting location for the opportunity is in the most north eastern part of the map, just east of the north eastern shed, close to the Parking Area, where two CICADA Bodyguards are having a conversation close to the most north eastern exit. You can listen to their conversation to track the opportunity and get your first instruction, but if you track it immediately from the in-game menu, you will get the instruction straight away without having to go to their location at all. Getting the disguise The first instruction will be to find out more about Max Decker who is located on the terrace outside Palais de Walewska, which is part of the Lounge, the large northern room on the ground level. He will be standing in the north east corner of the terrace together with his bodyguard. Once you approach him, he will speak on the phone with Viktor Novikov. You will find out that the two of them are planning to meet at the Pavilion and that Novikov is sending a security guard to escort Decker there. Head west towards the back of the palace and enter the restricted section of the outdoor area by climbing the fence just north of the Security Guard in the corner of the palace. If you are already wearing a staff or security disguise, you will not be trespassing. Make your way to the south side of the shed in front of you and if you are trespassing, watch out for the CICADA bodyguards patrolling the area. On the south side of the shed there is a window you can enter. Get inside and wait for the CICADA Bodyguard who will eventually walk past it. As soon as he does, climb out and subdue him quickly, then carry his body back through the window. You can now put his disguise on and hide his body in the container inside the shed. Opportunity completion Wearing the bodyguard disguise, head back to Max Decker and talk to him. He will now follow you to the rendezvous point which is the pavilion in the northwest gardens (south west on the map). To get to the pavilion, walk back to where you entered the restricted area, but this time walk past the Security Guard and continue following the palace's wall. Don't worry about Decker slagging far behind you, because he will show up eventually and he is able to run. When you are at the back side of the palace you will see the helicopter. Walk south along the palace wall, past the helicopter and straight into the garden. The gate will be open and another CICADA bodyguard will let you through, saying you are expected. Now locate the pavilion in the middle of the garden but be aware of some patrolling CICADA bodyguards who will be able to see through your disguise. Wait for Decker to get into position and then find the blend in option along the west side of the pavilion. Now sit back and wait for Novikov to arrive. Depending on where he is during his walking cycle, it may take a minute for him to reach the meeting spot but you will be able to see him getting closer with instinct. The opportunity will be completed already when Decker is in place at the pagoda, now giving you the chance to take advantage of the situation. Using the opportunity Once Novikov has arrived, he will speak to Decker for a while and when they're done talking, Decker will leave. Novikov will now ask his bodyguard Kurt Donovan to leave him alone for a moment. This is when you have your chance to take him out. Make sure not to stop blending in at the pagoda before nearby bodyguards have walked away. Novikov will take a stroll, walking up to the railing overlooking the Seine. He will now be out of sight of anyone and you can take him out in any way you wish. Challenge possibilities With the opportunity completed, you now have the chance to complete several different challenges while assassinating Viktor Novikov. You can push him down into the Seine when he stands by the railing to complete the In Seine assassination challenge. Note that Agent 47 will do a neck snap on him right before pushing him, meaning he will die from melee combat and not from drowning, thus the Drowned Rat challenge will not work here. The push is basically a way to simply get rid of the body. You will however also accomplish the Someone Could Hurt Themselves feats challenge since the push counts as an accidental kill. You can also kill Novikov with an explosion after arranging the Decker meeting in order to complete the Do Svedanja assassination challenge. Another way to kill him is for the Smoking Hazard assassination challenge where you take him out with an exploding Gas Heater Lamp found on the pagoda. You can also kill him with your Fiber Wire instead of pushing him if you are going for The Personal Touch assassination challenge. If it's the first time you kill anyone by garroting them, you will also accomplish the Piano Man feats challenge. You could also simply shoot him in the head with your silenced pistol to complete the Straight Shot feats challenge. If you are not going for a challenge which involves pushing Novikov into the water, the only real place to hide his body is to simply throw him over the side anyway. During the opportunity, you will accomplish the A Private Meeting discovery challenge and also the A Secret Meeting discovery challenge. If it is the first time you assassinate Viktor Novikov you will also complete the The Moneyman targets challenge. This opportunity also works well in order to complete challenges such as No Evidence or Silent Assassin. You could technically also use the opportunity to kill Novikov in an accident for That Sick Drop assassination challenge, where you drop a chandelier on Novikov before he exits out of the palace's western door. This means however that you need to run away from the meeting place back to the building and you may not always have time to do this, depending on where Novikov is located during his walking cycle. See also *''A Private Meeting (challenge)'' Category:The Showstopper opportunities